


Magic, Monsters And those In-between

by Waffle__Senpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Have Mercy on this poor child, Multiple Universes Colliding, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is magical, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, but not your typical one, mafia inspired, mmmmagic, references to stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffle__Senpai/pseuds/Waffle__Senpai
Summary: It took 10 years for everything to settle-down, no one knew what to think when things and beings of myths began to appear. Yet somehow an agreement was made.  Territories were established, fragile bonds created and under the table dealings became more or the normal.And somehow you're stuck right in the middle of it.(Summary may change)





	Magic, Monsters And those In-between

**Author's Note:**

> "And so we begin this tale, for how long shall it last I wonder?" 
> 
> Hello Hello Hello, and welcome to this attempt at me writing a fan fic. I'll be doing my absolute darnedest to make this work and love for feed back and stuff like that. If theres any confusion in the story ask away in the comments and I'll see about fixing it.

You had been awake for some time when you decided to roll out of bed. The sky still dark as you slipped on a long, dark blue jacket and wrapped a red scarf loosely around your neck before quietly slipping out of your room through the single window you had in the attic, making sure to leave a note in case someone came looking for you.

Climbing onto the roof you let out a tiny shiver, feeling the chill of the early morning as you walked across the connecting rooftops of the neighbourhood, sometimes having to jump over small gaps or work around alleyways.

After about an hour or so you found yourself sitting atop a roof in the cities central plaza, the streets eerily quiet with only the sound of the fountain that constantly flowed in the middle of the area. Your feet dangling off the sides as the signs of first light began to peek through. Reaching into one of your pockets you pull out a pair of oversized round sunglasses and spend the next few hours watching as the colours began to shift from blue to purple to pink, orange and so on before becoming blue once more.

Looking down you see the first signs of people of various ages begin to populate the streets Here and there you could hear bits and pieces of words echoing and the sound of shoes clacking across the cobblestone ground.

Standing up you quickly stretch your back, letting out a sight as you felt it crack pleasantly. As you made your way back to the house you dropped down to street level, emerging out of a empty alleyway and surprising a couple of people from the sudden appearance. From here you could smell the freshly baked bread and coffee, making your mouth water and stomach growl.

Popping into the nearest bakery you were slightly surprised at the sound of a small tinkling bell. The store itself was quite small, with two tables. One by the window and another against the wall, both being able to seat two people. Across from the doorway was a glass display featuring various baked goods from donuts to danishes and a couple loaves of bread. Leaning against the counter was a bored looking spider-lady, picking at her nails absently before looking up, her eight eyes widening slightly realising that she wasn’t alone.

Almost instantly a smile stretches across her face as she stands up straight, “Ahuhuhuhu, I’m so sorry about that deary, can I get you something? Everything was just made about an hour ago ahuhuhuh~”

“Uh, yea...can I get a loaf of the Web bread, half a dozen of the...black spider danishes as well as uhhh...a half dozen of spider bagels please” Your eyes darting quickly between items, listing off whatever seemed interesting to you.

“Ahuhuh of course deary, would you like a spider cider as well? It’s our newest item on the menu.” She asks as she packed up your order into a light purple box, with the exception of the bread which was put into a dark paper bag.

“Uh,sure?”

Her smile seemed to grow as disappeared into the back area for about 30 seconds before returning with a generously sized cup of what you assumed would be the spider cider and placed it down on the counter along with the other items. You watched as she rang up all the items, minus the spider cider which was on the house.

An apology for seeing me in such an unsightly display was her reasoning.

You thanked her and paid quickly, leaving a generous tip before heading out, nearly crashing into a well dressed man that seemly appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully your reflexes were quick enough and you sidestepped out of the way, apologizing as you made your way back to the house.

\---

Opening up the front door, you were greeted to the smell of bacon and eggs, a young woman in her early thirties popping her head out from the kitchen, “Theo’s been into your books again, pretty sure he made a book fort again.”

Chuckling you kick off your shoes, and make your way to the countertop, “Bought some goodies, hopefully they're still warm.”

She claps her hands together and opens up the box, giving them a sniff before picking up a danish and taking a bite.

“Oh wow, these are good. Where did you get these.”

“Dunno, just sorta walked in and bought some, lady there was pretty nice and gave me a free cup of cider which is always a plus.” you tell her, making your way to the stairs, “Want me to grab Theo? It seems like you’re almost done cooking.”

“Yes that be wonderful. Thank you Serif.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, dialogue is hard. Anyways I hope to have another chapter out hopefully soon, maybe introduce a skeleton or two in the next chapter if it works out.


End file.
